To Judge A Book
by jesusjunkie
Summary: Its a Modern-Day role reversal pride and prejudice fic, she's Amelia Darcy and he's Elliot Bennet. Some of the characters are gone and there are some new ones. Also, there is no Wickham. Enjoy


**Hey folks, this is an idea I got for a P&P fic. I hope you enjoy it and please review I love to hear your feedback; also I do not own any of the original Pride and Prejudice characters just the modern day version ones. **

Chapter 1

It is a universal truth that a young woman in the modern-day world needs to marry a man who is her equal not for just security but for a true and equal partnership of love and trust. As universal as it maybe, unfortunately it does not seem to be the accepted universal truth by most people. Hence when a small group of people, a brother and sister and his best friend, moved to the inconspicuous town of Longbourn, they could not have imagined that their lives would change forever.

"Chase, do we have to go to this party tonight?" asked Cadence Bingley, a petite red-head, who would be quiet pretty if it was not for the permanent scowl on her face, as she stood pouting at their front door.

"Yes Cady, we've already talked about this and we're going," replied Chase Bingley, Cadence's older brother, who was quite tall with the same red hair.

"Amy do something, tell him that we don't need to meet these simpletons," ordered Cadence in full on tantrum mode now, looking ready to stamp her foot at any moment.

"Cady, I've told you that we are going," Chase stated sharply before Amy could say anything, "Jasmine has invited all of us and I promised her we would go."

"Oh so we're going so you can drool all over this Jasmine, you can't stop talking about," whined Cadence, while trying to give her brother her puppy dog eyes.

"Cady, stop it now," sighed Chase looking quite tired, and his best friend Amelia, known to her nearest and dearest as Amy, Darcy stepped.

"Come on Cady, let's just go the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave," remarked Amy, who stood in great contrast to Cadence, she was tall with deep brown hair and rich brown eyes, she was a head turner wherever she went.

"Fine," stated Cadence as Chase quickly opened the door for the two ladies to lead them to the taxi that was waiting for them and smiled at Amy as a thank you.

"So what is the celebration about?" asked Cadence as they all sat in the backseat of the taxi.

"It's a welcome back party for Jas' brother, who has come back from South Africa," replied Chase.

"He's her half brother right?" asked Cadence.

"Yes, they have the same dad but different mothers. Jas said that there was a time when her dad ran off to England and met and fell in love with another woman but did not tell the woman that he was married, when she found out she told him to leave. A few months later she found out that she was pregnant and told Jas' Dad, who was willing to come back but the woman said no and was just informing him. Jas said that her brother has spent every summer with her family and now they are really close," explained Chase.

"You seem to know a lot Chase, I thought you only spoke to this Jasmine once?" inquired Amy with a smirk.

"Yeah well, Jas is easy to talk to," replied Chase blushing slightly.

"What is Jasmine's brother's name?" asked Cadence.

"Elliot, why?" asked Chase looking at his younger sister curiously.

"Yeah, you seem to be asking a lot of questions," commented Amy also looking at Cadence suspiciously, Cadence was not known for taking a lot of interest in other people.

"I may not want to go to this party, but I don't want to look the fool," explained Cadence, "Who else will be there?"

"Er.. Jas' family, her Dad Sean, her mum Felicia and her three younger sisters Miriam, Katie and Layla. Also in attendance will be Elliot's best friends, twins Nicole and Christian," listed off Chase just as the taxi came to a stop outside am ordinary house.

"We're here," stated Chase pleasantly.

"Great," remarked Cadence as both she and Amy followed behind Chase at a much less enthusiastic pace. As they reached the door, it was opened by a beautiful young woman with stunning features, blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Hi Jas," greeted Chase with a wide smile on her face while Cadence looked disgusted and Amy looked indifferent.

"Hi Chase," replied Jas with an equally warm smile on her face.

* * *

At an airport a few miles away, an argument was breaking out.

"I'm sure that it was gate 7, Nic," stated Christian huffing with exasperation.

"If it was gate 7, Elliot would be here by now," remarked Nicole with an annoyed expression on her face. Anybody within a five mile radius could tell that these two were twins; they had the same mannerisms, not to mention the same features, both with blue eyes and curly blond hair. The only difference was that Christian was slightly taller than Nicole.

"I knew I should have spoken to Elliot and got his flight details, you're pea brain can barely remember anything," remarked Nicole giving her brother a reproachful look.

"Oh please, Miss I've lost my keys 50 times," replied Christian with a haughty look.

"Excuse me, MrDoodoo head, it was only twice," argued Nicole her voice beginning to rise.

"Actually, Miss Peepee face, it was a lot more than that," replied Christian his voice equalling his sisters in volume.

"Uh oh, I know I should step in when doodoo head and peepee face come out," remarked a voice behind both of them and they both turned around quickly to see a tall young man, with golden curly hair that was peeking underneath the hoodie he was wearing and striking brownish green eyes, that seemed to sparkle whenever the sunlight hit it. His skin was a lovely cinnamon colour that was complimented by his bright smile which he was wearing right now.

"Elliot," both Nicole and Christian screamed as Nicole hugged him fiercely and then was abruptly pulled off and hugged just as fiercely by Christian.

"Now now children," fake scolded Elliot once the hugging finished, "I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you too dude, you look good dude," stated Christian

"I'll say, look at you looking all gorgeous, tanned and oh so muscular, South Africa was good to you," remarked Nicole playfully as she looked Elliot up and down as Christian rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Elliot has always been very muscular," stated Christian as he punched Elliot on the shoulder and Elliot didn't even flinch.

"I guess I've just missed those muscles and that sexy British accent," sighed Nicole with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Careful sis, you already have a boyfriend," reminded Christian with a smirk.

"Hey just because I've already purchased the item doesn't mean I can't admire other goods," stated Nicole winking at Elliot.

"Okay guys as much as I am enjoying this banter, I need to go home and sleep I'm tired," commented Elliot as he picked up his duffel bag.

"Alright let's go home so you can _rest,"_ said Christian strangely as Nicole just rolled her eyes as they headed towards the exit of the airport.

"This is going to be some surprise party," she muttered so no one could hear her.


End file.
